


The Relationship Job

by JazzLolipop



Series: Forging a new life [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Eliot Spencer find himself in a relationship? Fluff with a smutty ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship Job

Buzzzzzzzz. “Damn.”

“Hand 'em over, Hardison.” 

Hardison pouted but handed over the tweezers. Cassie swiftly extracted the funny bone. “This is the last time I play Operation with you.” he said.

“Steady hands.” Cassie said. “It's just practise. I have been forging signatures since I was fourteen.”

“Seriously?”

“How do you think I bought art supplies in high school? Lot of excuse slips.”

“OK, my turn.” Parker took the tweezers.” 

“Hey what you guys doing tomorrow night?” Cassie asked. 

“Uh, nothing.” Parker said her tongue between her teeth.

“I'm free.” Sophie chimed in. 

“Why?” Eliot asked. 

“The museum is doing an art exhibition. And they've got one of my pieces!” Cassie grinned.

“Forgeries?” Nate asked.

“Well obviously a forgery.” she rolled her eyes. “Wanna come?”

“Absolutely.” Sophie said in a tone that made it clear she was talking for them all. “It's important that we all support each other's accomplishments.”

–

Nate stood in front of the Mattisse, that he now knew was a fake, sipping from his glass of champagne. “Where's the real one?”

“With the original owner,” Cassie said, “she'd lost it in a messy divorce. I made sure the he got a very good forgery and she kept the painting. He only wanted to sell it anyway. Far as I'm concerned everybody wins.”

Nate raised his eyebrows. “It's a great piece.” he said before Sophie claimed his attention and led him away. Cassie tilted her head admiring her work. 

Eliot tapped Parker's shoulder, “You seen Cassie around?”

“She stepped out for some air I think. Hey, Eliot, if it's a forgery to start with does it count as a crime if I steal it?”

“Keep your voice down.” Eliot hissed. “And at least wait until the exhibit's closed.” he added as an afterthought. Parker chewed on her lip thoughtfully and Eliot headed for the door. Cassie was standing just outside the pool of light coming from inside. 

Eliot stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Cassie smiled and leant back into his embrace. He didn't really do PDAs but Eliot was surprisingly affectionate. She could feel it in his hand in the small of her back, or how he held his fingers for her to brush against when she was walking beside him, or the way his voice got a little growlier in her ear when a mark hit on her. “Congratulations, babe.” he whispered, his breath warm against her neck.

“I think Mattisse technically gets credit.” Cassie laughed.

“You could.” Eliot said. “I've seen your stuff. It's incredible. Why don't you see about getting it shown?”

Cassie shrugged very slightly, “I don't know. I guess when it's someone else's work... well at least I know people are going to like it. You said it yourself art, no matter what form it is, it's personal. It's like letting someone walk around your soul for spell. I don't know if I could do that.”

Nate came striding out of the museum. “Guys. We got a job.”

–

Ms. Jenkins sat dejectedly at the table. “It's a miracle no one was killed.” she said, “But my son, Dexter, he got his arm broken. I can't afford the medical bills and Mr. Banner refuses to pay compensation. It was his responsibility. He sold the car and it was faulty.”

“Have you got any evidence of the car being a risk?” Nate asked.

“My brother's a mechanic. He had a look at what was left. The thing was totalled. He said the brake pads were so worn down they were practically gone. There was something coating the engine to mask how old it was. I just need the medical bills paid.” she said, “That's all I want.”

“I think we can do a little better than that.” Nate smiled.

–  
Two days, a broken car window and a few minor explosions later Ms. Jenkins was staring at a cheque with a lot of zeroes on it. 

Eliot stood up from the table and wandered over to the bar where Cassie had her paints out. “Look!” Dexter cried lifting up his arm to show a cast now painted in metallic greys to resemble a robot arm. “I'm a cyborg!”

“Aw, man. I wish I could be a cyborg.” Eliot grinned and ruffled Dexter's sticky up hair. “Your mom's just leaving, kid.”

“Thank you, Cassie.” 

“Careful you don't smudge.” Cassie said hugging him.

“Thank you.” Dexter said to Eliot, “For helping my mom.”

Eliot crouched down to come to eye level with the kid. “You're welcome. Now you look out for your mom OK?” Dexter nodded and gambolled across the pub to take his mother's hand. Cassie smiled as she packed away her paints. “What?” Eliot said, “What you grinnin' at?”

Her smiled only widened. “You.” she said. “I know your secret.”

“Oh you do?” he said crossing his arms.

“Yup.” she popped the 'p'. “You, Eliot Spencer, are sweet.”

“I'm not sweet.” he said trying to arrange his features into a suitably sour expression.

“Yes you are.” she said, “Under your hard candy coating you are gooey. It's OK.” she laid a hand on his arm, “I won't tell.”

“You better not.” he teased, “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Uh huh.” Cassie slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. “By the way you owe me dinner for that stunt earlier.”

Eliot chuckled, “I'll swing by in about an hour?”

“Sounds good.” she kissed his cheek lightly, “But I have no food in.”

“I'll go to the store.” Eliot nodded.

–

“It's open!”

“Damn it Cassie. What have I told you about lockin' doors?”

“That it is grossly over-rated as a hobby?” Eliot rolled his eyes as he dumped a paper bag full of produce on her kitchen counter. He started pulling open cupboards and unpacking. Her kitchen had gone from solely dependent on take out, with most of the cupboard space taken up by paints to almost as well stocked as his. Cassie had changed into her jean cut-offs and the blue shirt she had 'appropriated' from him. She liked to wear it when she was painting. She dabbed her brushes on a rag and padded barefoot over to him. She peered over the edge of the bag “Did you get some more tea?”

“Top cupboard.” he said sliding a carton of milk into her fridge. 

“Mmm.” she stood on tip-toe and reached for the box. “Urgh. Did you have to put it so far back?” Eliot glanced over and smirked, damn fine legs. “Are you going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to get my tea?”

Eliot laughed sheepishly. “Thought I was being subtle.”

“Not so much.”

He moved over, pressing himself tightly along her back. “Got it.” he whispered in her ear. 

“Yup.” she breathed. 

His fingers strayed to the buttons at her navel. “So you want me to put the kettle on?” he asked slipping the first one through. 

“Um.” Cassie leant back, resting her head in the curve of his shoulder leaving her neck deliciously vulnerable. 

“Maybe get you something to eat?” he carried on nonchalantly sliding his warm hand under her vest and flattening his palm over her stomach.

“Eat?” she repeated dazed.

“Mmm. I guess I should let you get back to work.” he said stepping suddenly back.

Cassie spun around, her eyes half glazed over, her breath coming hard. “Get back here and finish what you started or so help me God.”

Eliot's laugh was cut off suddenly when Cassie efficiently stripped off the unbuttoned shirt and vest top. He gazed at her, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Cassie grinned smugly and her hands went to the button of her shorts. He beat her to it crowding her against the counter and yanking down her shorts. “Too many clothes.” she gasped against his lips.

“Mmm.” he agreed sliding his thumbs underneath her underwear. “Far too much.” Cassie chuckled and raised herself up allowing him to slide them down her legs. He ran his palms up from her ankles past her knees. He brought his hands up under her thighs and lifted. He walked them a few steps towards her bedroom. Cassie tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Oh god.” he groaned. “Cassie. Not... can't.” she nibbled on his ear. “Fffuu-” he pressed her hard against the wall hand hand keeping her up the other tangling in her hair to guide her mouth to his. Cassie shifted trying to gain friction and Eliot groaned again. 

“Eliot.” she gasped out between kisses. “Couch, table, floor. I don't care. Just now!”

Eliot laid her down on the floor. He went to lay a trail of kisses down her stomach but Cassie yanked him up, none to gently, by his hair. He could get her from zero to sixty in a few heartbeats and all she wanted right now was him. Cassie rolled them over straddling him. Eliot, still fully dressed although deliciously rumpled, looked up at her with dark eyes. Her fingers fumbled with the zip of his jeans and the band of his underwear until she had him, hot and heavy in her hand. “Cassie are you,”

He was cut off as she lowered herself onto him with one smooth roll of her hips. His head hit the floor hard. Cassie stopped, “Oh my god. Are you OK?” she reached out for him but Eliot just gritted his teeth.

“Move. Please. Please move.”

Cassie grinned and did so. It was hard and fast and dirty and his hand at her core had her coming around him in record time. Cassie slumped forwards and heard Eliot's muffled cry against her shoulder as he climaxed. She lay heavy over him trying to get her breath back. “You can do the grocery shopping any time babe.” she laughed.

Eliot chuckled sending vibrations through her. “All part of the service ma'am.” he stroked his thumb affectionately along the smudge of paint on her cheekbone.


End file.
